Jakeward is Framed in a Crime in Wintervale!
by Fiddlededah
Summary: Jakeward is framed in teh case of the missing eggs and relish. Detective Randy Travis is on the case. WHO IS THE TRUE STEALRE OF EGGS AND RELISH?
1. A Hard BOiled Crim

Evrything was good in wintervale until the day boris showed up. He got there about the same time jakewward showed up. Except jakeward was super nice and boris was super mean! He tried to nurder me once! But then all of a sudden all the relish and eggs at my bed and breakfast Relish and Eggs went missing!1 :((((((( wintervale was FAMOUS for RELISH and EGGS! Its not wintervfale without them! One of the new people was destroying wintervale! And my business! All my customers were soooooo mad! My business was dooooooomed :(((((

Everyone suspected jakeward! I couldn't believe it he was so nice to me and everything! But apparently jakeward was a wherewolf oh my god! Everyone just found out last week when he stopped being sparkly around the time of the full moon which was so weird because he was sparkly like all the time and then all of a sudden he wasn't sparkly anymore but he was still pretty though. I mean not like a girl obviously cause he had pretty thick eyebrows you know but he had a six pack and everything! And his hair was so biiiiig wow. But I think without it he'd be shorter than me and I'm like 5 foot one hahaha!

So everyone was like 'ohhhhh my godddd! Jakeward! Why arnt you sparkling?'' and he got suuuuper quiet and wouldn't tell anyone! He said he was dangrous and we shuld stay away from him! Even me! I wasss sooooo worrieddd! (AN: sorrrry was really drunk when i wrote this pargraph!) I flllwd him in2 the wooods wher he lived in a car on a stump. An ancccient stump. It was suuuper old and special to his fmily. He bught the car when he gradated frm hig school. Soo i/ lollowed him ther when he ran away from e veryonnnen when they strted asking 2222222222 many qustions. I fllllowd him rllly quietly. I am sneaky! ;)))) so I followed hjim and I got too his car on the stump. He looked supper mournful. I was all what is wrong jakeward? U ar my best frend in wintervale! And I want to help u! dont run away from meee. Im not scared of uuu.

Jakeward was really surprised. He had no idea I followed him! I was so sneaky! He turned around sitting on his car on the stump and sed wow you were so sneaky I had no idea! Then he said he was a wherewolf! I was so schoked. I looked him strat in the eyes and sed I will fight for you! Then some of his sparkle came back. I was so happy! His sparkles make me happy! We would find out who did this arwful crime.

I went back to wintervale full of news! But jakeward told me not to tell anyone. No one would want to b his friend! If they knew! Except for meee! Because we are best friends in wintervale. But then wen I went to dance class I accidentlayy told my teachr Lars that I had such news. And he blabs his mouth! He told his cats and they tell secrets! They told birds! And then birds told npeople! And then all the people were like I herd it from a little birddd. Also gary the mechanic overheard lars telling his cats, vera chuck and dave the secret! He also told everyone. He might be a bird. A werebird. Also no one likes werebirds just like they hate wherewolfs. So I don know why gary told everyone! Because he's jusgt begggin to be outeeddd! But mayb hie is trying to distract from his werebirdnesss.

Anyway detective randy travis came to town. After the eggs and relish had gone misssngi! So we knew it was not him! Also he seem really trustwothry and good and nice so he prolly wouldn't stead eggs and relsh from ANYONE. Especially not from wintervale. Because his grandfather, jeff dunham, founded wintervale in 1993. Or 200 years ago depending who you aks, wintervale is mysterirous!

So randy travis came to town from pug muncy, ohio. There he had a large family with a wife and many brothers. Also a dog. Named norman. And another dog. Randy travis stayed at my bed and breakfast Relish and Eggs even though there was no relish and egs. He seemed super sad about no relish and eggs. I make a famous recipe! With relish and eggs and borbon! Not 2 much borbon. So randy travis was in my bed and breakfast without relish and eggs, Relish and Eggs. He was an expriend detective. So I said randy travis you need ot be on this case. You discovered that boris tried to murder me! You are so smart! So you can prove jakeward's innocence. I know you will want to because you are his godfather. And you love him so much! But boris is your meannnn son in law who married your relative! He never sends good Christmas cards! I through mine out when he sent it to me. I kno you must have also. Because it is awful! Not like yours randy travis, you send relly good cghristmas cards. But boris's sister, bella (who everyone calls Natasha I don know why its suppose to be a joke they think its funny but I don get it so just call here Natasha). Is so nice! She helped me found my bed and breakfast, Eggs and Relish, which failed, and then I started Relish and Eggs but she still gave me money for the new one even though the old one failed and it was her dream. So I said Randy travis you must prove jakward's innocence. He is so nice. And everyone knows he is a wherewolf and its all my fault and I feel so bad he is sitting alone and sad on his car on his stump. I bet natahsa will help you. Because she is so nic e.


	2. brois is mean!

omg so heres chapter 2 im so excited! i write relly fast when im excited about what im writing! hope u guys like it :))))))

Boris was from palm city which are enemies of wintervale! Because they hate pickles (ehich make relish) – and also egs! Because ours are so much batter then theres so they are jealous of our pickles and our relish also eggs.

So I knew boris was bad news from the beginning but no one else could see it. Everyone was soooo impressed by al the big words he used but I wasn't!i don't know what the big deal was theyre so stupid! Only IIII could tell thaqt boris had EVIL in his star!

Plus I knew that jakewrd didn't do it because he is SO NICE and was totally innocent and he totally wouldn't steal relsh or anything like that because he's so nice! But no one could look past him being a wherewolf and it was making me relly sad :(((((( I had to save him! He is my best friend in wintvervale and boris was really mean to me and everyone else! Even tho everyone was so impressed by the big words they couldn't tell how mean he was being! Everyone said juli u just think hes being mean cause u don't know wht he's saying but that totally wasn't it he really was really mean I know he was! Only I saw the true boris for what he was and I had to get randy travis to see it to! He was my only hope to save jakeward and the relish and also eggs.

So I told randy travi about how EVIL and MEAN boris was and randy travis said don't worry! I will help you! He would solve this hard boiled crime just like he solved the case of boris tryin 2 murder me! Boris totally failed tho so HAHA! :)))))) I cam bake just like jesus and voldemort did to!

So randy travis agreed 2 help me! Cuz hes relly nice like jakeward is and nice people help each other out cuz theyre so awesome! Like relish and eggs! WHICH WE WERE TRYING TO SAVE. We had to put a stop to boris being mean and stealin everything and confusing people wirh the big words all the time cause that's sooooo mean.

So randy travis said I'll get my detective stuff and I will do some detective work so we can save the town of wintervale! And I said thank you randy travis youa re the nicest coolest person I've ever met and your my best friend in wintervale after jakeward!

He said thtanks juli im on the case and I let him use my bed and breakfast relish and eggs as his hedquartres to find the relish and eggs. So I said you can have all the coffee you want! But we have no relish and eggs cuz they were all stolen from relish and eggs and everywhere else so I hope you don't mind! Someone stole them and were trying to get to the bottom of it!

So I gave him the relish sweet which I painted myself in specil relish colored paint and decorated with relish scented candles! He said thanks so much and I said your welcome detective randy travis its the least I can do 4 helping me and the town of wintervale. Please find our missing relish and eggs and bring the stealer of relish and eggs too JUSTICE! Wintervale is no place for stealers of relish and eggs!

so whats gonna happen? keep readin and find out hahahaha! ;))))))


	3. her comesss natahsa bella edvardskiii!

Chpter 3: here comes bella Natasha edvardski

Bella Natasha edvardksi is my best freeind and she is also brosi's sister. We jus call hr Natasha tho its her midddle name and it si bettr than bella. So we call her natahsa. Its suppose to be some kind of jok or something but I don rellly get it so hahaha I jus call her natasha and hahhaaha. :)))))))))))))) i dun kno how she is rlated to boris! she is so nice! and boris is sm mean! but no one can tll becaus he uses suchh big wrds. bt they don mean nething! they arre jus insults but no one can see only me. so like i tol detective randy travis natasha will help him bcus she is so nice and she knows all of boris' secrets and she will tell them bcus sjhe is so nice.

so detective randy travis, grndson of jeff dunham who founded wintervle in 1993 or 200 years ago, went to natsha's door and rang the bell and said hello i am detective randy travis i hav some importnt questions for you ples open up the door. so ntasha opened the door fro detective randty travis becaus e he had some imrptna questsons for her about the eggs and relish that hadben stolen from winterael and specificllly from Relish and Eggs my bed and breakfast that served relish and geggs. and she kne the man i kne did it! she kne his secretss because she is his sister! so she opened the dor.

hi can i help u detective she said and detecive randy travis said yes u can tell me some things about your brother boris because i have heard he is mean and likes to steal things qnd has a dark pasrt with miss juli dedah! do u know anything abou this? i am very concerbned! the people have driven my realitve jakeward out of town but my sluthing powers tel me he is totally innnocent! and he is realy nice juli says so i know he wouldn't do it. i am a detective so i know these things you know!

si natasha said weeeeeell…. i know hes my brother and all but i guess he can be kinda mean somegimes! especially to juli which i don get becquse she is my best firend and shes so nice to me so i don't know whyhe would be mean to her cause it hurts me feelings! and i think maybe i saw some relish in his room the other day but i dunno it could have beem something else im not really sure. you can take a look if hyou wnt hes not home now just be careful hell be so mad if he knew i et u look around in there!

don't worry mam detective randy travis said i know how to be sneaky, i learned from juli! she is so sneaky, did u know that? maybe she should be the detectiv hahahaha! (AN: iv aalways wanted 2 be a detective lol! ;))))))))) )

ive akwyas said juli was reallhy sneaky too! natasha saidd, that's why shes the only one whose friends with jakeward, cause she could snek up to his car on a stump w/o him noticin!1

well im glad im sneeky to cause ill need to talk too jakeward myselfd said randy travis but first i will look at brois's room!

so ransdy travis went and looked at boriss room and there was relish and eggs eeeeeverywheeeeerrreeeeeeeeee! all over his thesarases and all his stuff eeven his pillowcase and pillows and shoes omg. randy travis was so shocked! he hqad so much evidnece right in front of him!

btu wait! he said i wouldn't be a good detecitve unless i takled to all the uspects! so he said goodbye to natasha and went off to the woods to sneak up on jakewqrad in his car on a stump. he just hoped he make it in time!

next chapter find out what happens whn randy travis taks to jawkward! in the wood in a car omn a stump!


	4. Quite shocking modesty and overwhelming

"Quite shocking modesty and overwhelming eloquence undoubtedly indicative of a fascinatingly eclectic persona… And what did you dream last Monday by the way?"  
- Bortis Edvaarksi

this is how brois tlks cause hes so mean! :(((((((((( but elts not talk about him nemore cause he is so not nice but detevsive randy travis is and so is jakeward! They r my best friends n wintervarle! So her is how they met whil detec\tve randy travis was on teh case of the missing relsh nd egs! He was goin to solve ghe case n expoze boirs for teh mean person he relly was. And then he was goin to tel boris hey you cant stel peoples relish and eggs that's really not nice thar you do that and you should leave wintervasle cause pwople heere are really nice and you are really mean and I am adetetive so I can arrest u if you don't coperate!

An7ywa7 randy travis was oing to vist jakeward in the woods in his car on a stump where he was hanging out and being supper morneful and not sparkling evn a little bit! it was soooo sad!

but bois was bein SUPPER SNEAKY! almost as snkeary as me but not quite! Because I am teh fastest om winteervale! Heheheheheh ;))))))))))) he was followin detective randy traviss on his scooter that was blue. He had a blue scooter. That he rode on into the woods followni detective randy travis to see jakeword in the wood on his car on a stump, so he was bein super sneaky b/c randy travis the tedective had no idea ! thjat he was bein fololowed! By boris on his bule scooter! Ranuy travis, detective, was runnin to meet jakwerd in the woods on his car on a stump they were mmeting at high noon bnut det. Randy travis likes to be early! So he lef at 9:38 to get to the stump with the car on it with jakwerod on it.

"


	5. CHapter sixxxxxx ONE SPED ONLY

So deteticgvve randy travis was lookin for jakewrrd s stupm with the car on it that held jakeword in it. Jakeword was hidin from everyyyyyone even ME. bcus he was still sadd that i accidnetlyy told everyone about his wherewolf. he wasn't saprklin at all! when randy travis went into the woods he did not kno0w whnat he would find! so much mystery exists in the wood of wintervale. a mysterious ancient city in the woods founded by jeff dunam in 1993 or 200 years ago depending on who you ask. randy travid felt the mystery of the woods as he walked into them, sensding a connectiun with his grandfather jeff dunham. he sed grandpa jeff pls show me the way i must prove the innocnece of our relative jakeward! my godson and your grandgodson grandfather HELP ME.

teh woods called out 2 himn! DETECTIVE RANDY TRAVISSSSSSSSSSS they said! WE WILL HELP YOUUUUUUU! FOLLOW THE SOUND OF THE DUCKS AND TEH BIRDS THEY WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY 2 YOUR RELATIVE. THEY ARE RELLY SMART AND REALLY NICE AND THEY WILL B SOOOOO HAPPY TOO HELP YOU FIND YOUR RELATVIE JAKEWRD AND HIS CAR AND HIS STUMP WHIH IS IMNPORTANT TO OUR FAMNILY! GOOD LUCK MY CHILDDDDDDDDDD. MAY U BRNG JUSTICE 2 THIS ANCEINT CITY IN THE WOODS THAT I FOUNDED IIN 1993 OR 200 YEARS AOG! SO MYSTEROUS EVN I DON KNO WHEN! LOL!

boris was in the woods w/ his scooter that was blue and he saw everythin! but he cud not here the widsom of the woods like detective randy travie because he was mean! and he was not REALLY a part of their family! so he thougt detective randy travis was talkn 2 himsetlf! and he did not kno 2 follow the birds like detective randy travis did so he wud get lost in the woods hahahahaha! jeff dunham protects his ancient city evn tho he moved away a few yars ago. borios was FOOLED~! he was not as sneky as detecitve randy travis or his grandfather jeff dunham and ESPECIALLY NTO ME! I am soooooo sneakyyy! teh fastest in all of wintervale ;)))))))))

jakward was on his car on the stump nd he herd a stiring in the wood! he heard the voice of his ekders! he was relly happy and he even sparkled a little bit! but only 4 a second it wadnt 2 impressive it was sad :((((( so sad 2 see how little he cud sparkle compard to houw much he used 2! he used to be able 2 drive his car at nite w/o th lights on cause he sparkled soooooo much! now he cukdnt drive it at all and it sat on the ancient stmp and he saty on it and was sad.

detective randy travie burst nto the clearin! and he saw his relative sittin there looking soooo sad and detective randy travis was sad 22222. and then he ntoice his relative wasn't sparkling at ALL! hias hair was big but NO SPARKLES AT ALL!

and he butrs out ohhhhhh my goddddddd! jakeward! why arnt u sparkling? and jakeward said relative! you know why i don't sparkle! you ,nkw my secret and u kno that every1 is mad t me cause u talked 2 juli! no one wants to be my friened and its near the full moon so i nmight trransofrm soon! i might not tho im not sure its hard 2 tell when i have sooooo many emotions going on at the same time! i am really lonley and sad and angry so many feelings lol! how m i supposd del with them all?

don worry said detective randy trravis! i am here to help you, my lrelative! we will clerar your name and expose boris for the man person i know him 2 b cause juli said so and he has so much relish in his room it was everywhere i couldn't be lieve it! will you help me? your car will come in handy 4 the investigation!

jakeard siad maybe! cause i might transform but i don'tk nowm so maybe!


End file.
